Best of Sesame Street
'Best of Sesame Street' is a 3-cassette mail-order compilation from 1983. It was released by Book-of-the Month Records, a division of the Book-of-the-Month Club. Track listing '''Side One' (Unknown tracks from The Muppet Alphabet Album) Side Two #(Unknown track from Numbers!) #(Unknown track from The Count Counts) #(Unknown track from Numbers!) #(Unknown track from Numbers!) #(Unknown track from The Count Counts) #(Unknown track from Numbers!) #(Unknown track from Numbers!) #(Unknown track from Numbers!) #(Unknown track from Numbers!) #(Unknown track from Numbers!) #(Unknown track from Numbers!) #(Unknown track from The Count Counts) #(Unknown track from Numbers!) #(Unknown track from The Count Counts) #(Unknown track from The Count Counts) Side Three #The Sesame Street Theme – The Kids from The Sesame Street Book & Record #Wonderful Me – Big Bird from Love #Imagination – Ernie from Havin' Fun with Ernie & Bert #Somebody Come and Play – The Kids from The Sesame Street Book & Record #Marching Song – Big Bird, Ernie and Bert from Havin' Fun with Ernie & Bert #I'm Sad Because I'm Happy – Oscar the Grouch from The Gang's All Here! #Over, Under, Around and Through – Grover from The Official Sesame Street 2 Book-and-Record Album #All Dressed Up – Bert from Surprise! #Next to You – Big Bird from The Gang's All Here! #Up and Down – Cookie Monster and Herry Monster from The Sesame Street Book & Record #Just Three Colors – Big Bird and Oscar the Grouch from Havin' Fun with Ernie & Bert #The Lovable Monsters of Sesame Street – Grover, Herry Monster, Frazzle and Cookie Monster from The Sesame Street Monsters! Side Four #What's the Name of That Song? – Luis, Bob, Susan, Gordon, Maria, Ernie, Bert, Big Bird from Bert & Ernie Sing-Along #This Frog - Kermit the Frog from Aren't You Glad You're You? #Tall Enough – Big Bird from For the First Time #If Moon Was Cookie – Cookie Monster from The Gang's All Here! #What Do I Do When I'm Alone? – Grover from The Official Sesame Street 2 Book-and-Record Album #I Love a March – Ernie and Bert from Love #I Love Trash – Oscar the Grouch from The Sesame Street Book & Record #The Insects in Your Neighborhood – Ernie from The Gang's All Here! #All By Myself – Prairie Dawn from Surprise! #Transylvania Love Call – The Count and The Countess from Love #Y'all Fall Down – Big Bird, Ernie, Bert and Grover from Havin' Fun with Ernie & Bert Side Five #Sing – The Kids from The Official Sesame Street 2 Book-and-Record Album #Bein' Green – Kermit the Frog from The Sesame Street Book & Record #Imagine with Me – Big Bird from Surprise! #The People in Your Neighborhood – Bob from The Sesame Street Book & Record #Proud of Me – Grover from Let Your Feelings Show! #Rubber Duckie – Ernie from The Sesame Street Book & Record #Honk, Bang, Whistle and Crash – Oscar the Grouch from The People in Your Neighborhood #High, Middle, Low – Herbert Birdsfoot, Ernie and Bert from The Official Sesame Street 2 Book-and-Record Album #Me Gotta Be Blue – Cookie Monster from The Gang's All Here! #Everyone Makes Mistakes – Big Bird from The Official Sesame Street 2 Book-and-Record Album #We'll Do It Together – Cookie Monster, Herry Monster and Grover from The Sesame Street Monsters! Side Six #Love – The Kids from Love #A Really Good Feeling – Big Bird from Bert & Ernie Sing-Along #Dance Myself to Sleep – Ernie from The Best of Ernie #My Furry Little Shadow – Grover from The Gang's All Here! #The Things I Love – Oscar the Grouch from Love #Pat Pat Patty Pat – Bert, Herbert Birdsfoot, Big Bird, Prairie Dawn, Grover and Ernie from Havin' Fun with Ernie & Bert #I Love a Waltz – The Count from Love #That's Love – Bert from Surprise! #Simple Song – Oscar the Grouch, Big Bird, Grover, and Ernie from Havin' Fun with Ernie & Bert #Breakfast Time – Ernie and Cookie Monster from What Time Is It on Sesame Street? #When I Was Little – Ernie and Bert from Let Your Feelings Show! __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street Albums